prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 8, 2019 Smackdown results
The November 8, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on November 8, 2019 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Summary King Corbin kicked off Friday Night SmackDown in Manchester, England by taking great issue with how Roman Reigns has handled his WWE-related business in recent months, all but blaming him for the attempted NXT-takeovers of SmackDown and Raw. The King of the Ring insulted The Big Dog’s “bark” before revealing that Reigns had yet to arrive to the building, but Corbin promised to make Roman and the WWE Universe bend the knee to their King whenever The Big Dog showed up. After The New Day bested SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Revival in Tag Team Turmoil at WWE Crown Jewel, Kofi Kingston & Big E looked to notch another win over Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson, this time with the titles on the line. The New Day came out the gates hot, and Wilder feigned a knee injury, allowing The Revival to get an edge on Kingston & E. However, The New Day battled back in pursuit of their seventh Tag Team Championship reign, and in the clutch, Big E and Kingston evaded The Revival’s dreaded Shatter Machine and connected with an unbelievable tandem, elevated Trouble in Paradise to Wilder for an automatic three-count. It’s a new reign, yes it is. Heavy Machinery were getting ready for a scheduled matchup against two local competitors, but it never began, as they were blindsided on their way to the ring by Imperium, who have run roughshod on NXT UK and NXT. NXT United Kingdom Champion WALTER, Marcel Barthel, Fabian Aichner and Alexander Wolfe put the boots to Otis & Tucker, but their ambush was cut short when New Day, Ali, Shorty G and Apollo Crews darted out from the locker room to come to Heavy Machinery’s aid and send Imperium hurriedly exiting through the WWE Universe. Several more shots have been fired from NXT, but with the blue brand back at full strength this week, how will the SmackDown Superstars answer the black-and-gold brand’s onslaught? With Sami Zayn wanting to prove why Daniel Bryan should come to his side of the fence, Zayn’s squad of Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura & Cesaro collided with Shorty G & Ali, as Bryan observed from atop the stage. A furiously fast-paced match ensued, and Ali & Shorty G seemed to be closing in on victory. When Zayn interfered, however, The King of Strong Style and The Swiss Cyborg took advantage by catching their opponents off-guard, and the Intercontinental Champion sealed the win by dropping Ali with a Kinshasa. Zayn encouraged Bryan to join the trio in the ring after their victory, but the former WWE Champion held off… at least for now. Sasha Banks competed in her first match since WWE Hell in a Cell, debuting a new remixed theme song (shout-outs to Snoop Dogg) but the same vicious demeanor, as SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley watched from the announce desk. Still on edge after Banks interfered in her title match against Bayley last week, Cross brought the fight to The Boss, then lunged at Bayley at the announce desk to take out the champ. Cross’ emotions may have worked to her detriment, though, as Banks caught WWE’s Twisted Sister in the Bank Statement for the submission victory. The captain of the SmackDown Women’s Survivor Series Team made her leave, but Bayley attacked Cross instead of joining The Boss up the aisle. As the champ was raining down blows on Cross, she was blindsided by NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler for the second straight week. The Queen of Spades, who will oppose Bayley in a Triple Threat Match at Survivor Series, continued her onslaught until Banks noticed what was happening and rushed back into the ring to come to her friend’s aid. Baszler took that as her cue to leave, but not before making a major statement as Survivor Series approaches. Lineal heavyweight boxing champion Tyson Fury returned to his hometown of Manchester with the idea of settling some “unfinished business” on his mind. That “unfinished business” was of course Braun Strowman, who was still steamed after his count-out defeat to Fury at WWE Crown Jewel. Fury was less than pleased after Strowman dropped The Gypsy King with a Running Powerslam after the contest had concluded. In a shocking turn though, Tyson simply told Braun “thank you” for the fight in Saudi Arabia and then suggested that they should become a tag team if they were ever again to compete in the ring together. The Monster Among Men suggested that there probably aren’t two Superstars who would be foolish enough to ever want to challenge them. Enter The B-Team. Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas would look to make a moment for themselves off of Strowman’s words, but it would instead just result in the former Raw Tag Team Champions being absolutely eviscerated by the two goliaths, finishing in a scene that saw Fury & Strowman celebrating together as Axel & Dallas lay motionless. Proof positive that truly anything can happen in WWE. With two spots on the SmackDown Women’s Survivor Series Team on the line, Carmella & Dana Brooke collided with Fire & Desire. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville used their experience as a team to bring the fight to Carmella in the early goings, but Princess Mella battled back and finally made a tag to a surging Brooke. Dana flexed on Rose & Deville, and with her and Mella working in tandem, Brooke connected with an awe-inspiring top-rope flipping Senton for the win, earning them entry to join captain Sasha Banks on the SmackDown Women’s Survivor Series Team. Clearly none too happy with what King Corbin had to say earlier in the night, Roman Reigns took the fight right to Corbin even before the bell rang in this main event matchup. The Big Dog would continue the onslaught once the match officially got underway, but he had to deal with more than just the King of the Ring, as the tandem of Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode would make their way to ringside during the contest, prompting Reigns to drop them where they stood. Now having to keep eyes in the back of his head, The Big Dog would have to deal with Corbin in the ring and Ziggler & Roode when he was outside of it. Reigns would battle through all of it as best he could, but when Ziggler inserted himself into the ring, prompting Reigns to vanquish him with a Spear, The King of the Ring would take advantage of the situation by catching The Big Dog with an emphatic End of Days for a controversial victory in Manchester. Results ; ; *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) defeated The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) © to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (8:30) *Cesaro & Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Sami Zayn) defeated Ali & Shorty G (4:10) *Sasha Banks defeated Nikki Cross (9:40) *Carmella & Dana Brooke defeated Fire and Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) to qualify to be on Team Smackdown at Survivor Series (3:50) *King Corbin defeated Roman Reigns (11:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery King Corbin lambasted Roman Reigns with insults ahead of their match 11-8-19 SD 1.jpg 11-8-19 SD 2.jpg 11-8-19 SD 3.jpg 11-8-19 SD 4.jpg 11-8-19 SD 5.jpg 11-8-19 SD 6.jpg The New Day v The Revival 11-8-19 SD 7.jpg 11-8-19 SD 8.jpg 11-8-19 SD 9.jpg 11-8-19 SD 10.jpg 11-8-19 SD 11.jpg 11-8-19 SD 12.jpg Imperium blindsided Heavy Machinery 11-8-19 SD 13.jpg 11-8-19 SD 14.jpg 11-8-19 SD 15.jpg 11-8-19 SD 16.jpg 11-8-19 SD 17.jpg 11-8-19 SD 18.jpg Cesaro & Shinsuke Nakamura v Ali & Shorty G 11-8-19 SD 19.jpg 11-8-19 SD 20.jpg 11-8-19 SD 21.jpg 11-8-19 SD 22.jpg 11-8-19 SD 23.jpg 11-8-19 SD 24.jpg Sasha Banks v Nikki Cross 11-8-19 SD 25.jpg 11-8-19 SD 26.jpg 11-8-19 SD 27.jpg 11-8-19 SD 28.jpg 11-8-19 SD 29.jpg 11-8-19 SD 30.jpg Tyson Fury and Braun Strowman got into it in Manchester 11-8-19 SD 31.jpg 11-8-19 SD 32.jpg 11-8-19 SD 33.jpg 11-8-19 SD 34.jpg 11-8-19 SD 35.jpg 11-8-19 SD 36.jpg Carmella & Dana Brooke v Fire And Desire 11-8-19 SD 37.jpg 11-8-19 SD 38.jpg 11-8-19 SD 39.jpg 11-8-19 SD 40.jpg 11-8-19 SD 41.jpg 11-8-19 SD 42.jpg King Corbin v Roman Reigns 11-8-19 SD 43.jpg 11-8-19 SD 44.jpg 11-8-19 SD 45.jpg 11-8-19 SD 46.jpg 11-8-19 SD 47.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1055 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1055 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1055 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results